Test
Seven robbed females have been offered a second chance at the game of Survivor in a one-off mini-season, hosted from the heart of Zimbabwe, along the shores of Lake Mutirikwe. Who will come out on top as they drive each other insane for the next five days? Find out on Survivor: Zimbabwe... Written by, OstianWendy and GalaxyRemixZ 'Castaways' Angie Layton (Philippines) Debb Eaton (The Australian Outback) Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific) Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) Sandy Burgin (Tocantins) Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific) Sherea Lloyd (China) 'Episodes' One: Crown Me With My Prize ---- 1 - Lake ---- Jeff: Welcome to beautiful Zimbabwe, where seven castaways are travelling in a helicopter above the stunning Lake Mutirikwe. What they don't know is; they're about to jump out of the helicopter, swim to the land and collect as many supplies as they can - the first castaway to reach the supplies will win immunity in tonight's surprise Tribal Council - the game has already begun... But before that, let's meet the seven fierce females who are longing for redemption. (CONFESSIONAL)'' Debb:' I've been waiting so long to get my second chance, and it's finally here! Last time, I was underestimated by my tribe and made a fool out of. This time, I will make sure that you viewers know who I truly am! I did not fuck my stepson and it maked me cry every time I read all of the hate I get. Okay, I married him, but so what? It's my life. It's time for me to redeem myself and become the Survivor player I was meant to be. The Outback is history, and I will win this time, mark my words! '(CONFESSIONAL) Angie:' The only thing I can remember from my experience on Survivor: Philippines was that for the entire eight days of my existence, I was on my period. I was hormonal and had cravings that almost sent me over the edge. I needed cookies, I begged and begged but the producers wouldn't give me any, this resulted in me being utterly useless in challenges due to fatigue and stress. But now that I have my shot at redemption, I will makes sure that if it's my time of the month, I will conquer and prevail! '(CONFESSIONAL) Sandy:' Last time, on that goddamn Jalapeno Tribe, I was voted out for being loud, crazy and borderline insane. Well, guess what bitches, everyone else would try and lay low their second time around, but I'm going all-fucking-out to make sure I prove to these people that I'm a good player! I may be a grandma but that doesn't mean I can't be ruthless and cut-throat. I'm not a dumb bimbo unlike Morgan "Bikini" McLeod and Elyse "Invisible" Umemoto. Watch out, Zim-boob-way, because Shady Sandy is coming for you all. '(CONFESSIONAL) Elyse:' Honestly, I really thought I was going to ride Ozzy's dick coattails last time and cruise to the Final Tribal Council, but that wasn't the case because Cocktrain and Jim "Irrelevant" Rice existed. This time, I'll continue to gain inspiration from the divine spirits of my ancestors, and use my history as Miss Washington to flirt my way through the game. *she pauses as a voice is heard from a producer* What - this season is all-female? Fine, but don't expect me to hold back! I will become the Sole Survivor! '(CONFESSIONAL) Sherea:' I don't think you understand how long it has taken me to finally persuade the producers for a shot at redemption. I had to resort to blackmail and was arrested on multiple occasions because of it. But that's all water under the bridge because here I am... Since my debut on Survivor: China, I have reinvented myself into a cutthroat, conniving bitch and I will do whatever it takes to walk away with the million dollar cash prize at the end of my twelve-day expedition, I can guarantee it. '(CONFESSIONAL) Morgan:' On day one of Cagayan, I was typecast as the 'barbie' of our tribe who was useless and couldn't fend for herself. But then I proved them all wrong, I mean seriously, did you not see my performances in challenges and my iconic views at tribal? If it wasn't for that cunt Tony and his posse of anorexic, gormless minorites, I would've made it far... Nonetheless, I am here to prove to myself and Tony, Trish, Woo and Jefra that they're twats. If I have to use my beauty to get far in the game, so be it, I'll even have sex with the tribal warriors if they'll give me enough food and shelter. '(CONFESSIONAL) Semhar:' There isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for this man. I would even take off my clothes and give him a private show to the tunes of his soul because he’s all that I need and more. I would give birth to ten of his children without using any drugs to help ease the pain and then I would give him one more just because our love is that insane. There is not one thing that I would not do for my lover, my best friend, my honey, my boo. I can’t wait to meet him. '''Jeff:' *through a megaphone* Survivors! Are you ready for your first challenge? Jump out of that helicopter, swim to the shore and collect supplies as fast as you can! And when I say swim, I mean race, because there's a prize for whoever reaches the supplies first - trust me, you all want it! Survivors ready? Go! Angie: *shows a somewhat scared expression* What? I can't do that! No, please don't make me jump, I'll die! *begins to breathe heavily* Sherea: Shut your whore mouth and jump already. *pushes Angie out of the helicopter and falls after her* Elyse: *pinches her nose and dives into the lake* Sandy: Out of my way, Debb "Dusty Vagine" Eaton! *pushes Debb and jumps out* Jeff: Sherea, Elyse and Sandy have an early lead! Angie's going nowhere! *a shot of Angie trying to swim is shown* Semhar: *repeats some of her poem from her confessional* There is not one thing that I would not do for my lover, my best friend, my honey, my boo. *she screams the last part and then dives perfectly into the water* Debb: *clutches her wrist* I think... I think that crazy old bitch just fucked up my wrist. Well, what are you going to do about it? You've already ruined my life by exposing some personal details about me, make her suffer for hurting me! *she demands, looking and addressing someone located behind the camera* I regret ever agreeing to join the show for a second time! But if you're not going to do that then I'll take matters into my own hands. *grins devilishly and jumps out of the helicopter, the camera pans to Morgan who just stares in disbelief before exiting the plane* Morgan: *lands on top of Debb, knocking her unconscious* Oh my gosh, my fake nails! These were applied only yesterday you dickhead! *she splashes water at her body which lies face down in the water* Uh... guys, I don't think she's okay. Sandy: Leave her to drown before she breeds with her step-son. *bursts out in a fit of laughter, swallowing a few mouthfuls of the murky water which causes her to gag and stop for a moment* Jeff: Sherea and Elyse are now joint, this is going to be a very close call! Angie, Morgan and Debb all seem to be motionless at the moment and Sandy and Semhar seem to be catching up with the two leaders at a very rapid pace! *the camera switches to individual headshots of the seven women* Sherea: *swims alongside Elyse who stays focused on the shore* Bitch you tripping if you think you're beating me, I need this! *stops for a brief moment so that she's level with Elyse's legs before clutching onto both of her ankles and yanking her under the water* Elyse: *comes to the surface and wipes the water from her eyes* What the hell? Why would you do that? Complete and utter savagery! Jeff: Miraculously, Angie has caught up with Elyse and is now in second, due to everyone else being even more awful. But it seems like Sherea will win the reward! Debb: *flailing around, her flaps clapping together* Morgan: Oh my gosh, what is that squeaking noise? Is she going to like, detonate or something? Get it away from me! *pushes Debb further under the water and begins to swim away as fast as she can* (CONFESSIONAL) Elyse: So I'm trying to catch up with Sherea and Angie, when I hear the most awful sound in the history of, like, the world. Debb really needs to see a doctor for her flaps. *she smiles and makes eye contact with the camera* Debb: *drowning* Sandy: Med-evac the silly butch carpet muncher and do us all a favour! *she grabs a piece of driftwood and throws it in Debb's direction, hitting her in the chest which causes her to flail even more* Look at her! I think she's possessed, convulsing like that is not normal... Jeff: No med-evacs this season, Sandy! Unless you get AIDS, then we need to pull you from the game. Semhar: *does the backstroke and recites spoken word* Sherea: *yells* BITCHES! I've been on the land for like three years, can y'all stop hogging screen time and acknowledge the fact that I slayed you all, please?? Jeff: It seems as though you have, congratulations... um... what's your name again? *his voice turns to a whisper* Sherea: You tosser! How can you not remember me? Who the fuck do you think you are? Crown me with my prize right now! *stomps her foot on the ground* Semhar: *reaches the land* Fucking hell I was so close... *throws a rock in frustration* Angie: *reaches the land* Cunts... I could have wo- *the rock hits her in the forehead, rendering her unconscious* Elyse: *reaches the land* If it wasn't for that asshole who dragged me under water, I would be first not fourth. *glares at Sherea who returns it with a smug grin* (CONFESSIONAL) Sherea: These salty bitches think I'm going to care about them losing that reward... I am easily the best palyer out here, deal with it. I don't care if things get a little physical, after all, I slayed Denise "Lunchlady" Martin in China and everyone knows that she is secretly a man. I mean seriously, no female looks like that mess. Morgan: *reaches the land as the sun shines down on her* 'Sup bitches? *she flips her hair* Sandy: *reaches the land* Finally! (CONFESSIONAL) Sandy: I would probably have won the challenge if I didn't try to medevac Debb "Rawks" Eaton, that cunt needs to go ASAP. Debb: *drowning* Somebody please help me! *she is dragged to shore by production members and is left on the ground, coughing* Jeff: So, now that you're all here, I can explain Sherea's reward. *he pulls out a fancy necklace, decorated with Zimbabwean colours* Elyse: No way. Nuh-uh. It can't be... *begins to sniffle, her eyes tearing up at the sight of the embroidered necklace* Sherea: FUCK YES! *she claps her hands together and jumps up and down on the spot simultaneously* Jeff: This is an immunity necklace. *he puts it around Sherea's neck* Sherea is immune from your first tribal council... which will be TONIGHT. One of you - sans Sherea - will be the first person voted out of the game and branded a failure. Sherea: Oh my God!!! *she laughs and claps her hands* (CONFESSIONAL) Sandy: Well, I must say I wasn't expecting that. But, I'm happy Debb didn't win it, since that bitch is going home the first opportunity I get. Debb: Congratulations, Sherea! *gags on some salt water that she regurgitates* Jeff: Okay then! You will all need essential supplies for the next twelve days. Grab as many as you can from this pile, and dump them onto the mat next to me. You have 90 seconds to get as much as you can. Survivors ready? GO! Sandy: Alright, I've assigned myself as leader for the time being... Debb, you grab the food but don't fucking eat it you fat cow. Semhar, Angie, Morgan and Sherea you all get supplies for the shelter. Elyse and I will grab items like flint and fishing gear! Quickly! *she directs them and they all comply* (CONFESSIONAL) Debb: Who died and made that dusty bitch leader? Well, I suppose I can try and play along for now, since she's obviously intent on destroying my experience here. Elyse: Whatever. *grabs some flint and fire making supplies* Debb: *runs towards the food* What food do we nee- Angie: COOKIES OH MY FUCKING GOD *pushes Debb out of the way, she faceplants onto the sand as Angie sprints towards a jar* Sandy: Do you really think there's any fucking cookies you dumb bitch? The jar is empty, you're delusional honey, go and get the things I told you to or I'll spank you with driftwood. Sherea: Oi, old hag! Leave her alone, it isn't her fault she has literally no brain cells whatsoever... *wags her finger and places her free hand on her hip* Elyse: Am I the only one conforming to orders? Get to work you lazy cunts... *grabs fishing gear* Morgan: Me when you try to become relevant. *she rolls her eyes, garnering giggles from Angie and Semhar* Angie: Okay Sandy. *grabs tarp and some bamboo* Semhar: *grabs some cooking supplies and dumps them on the mat* Debb: *unconscious* Elyse: *tramples over Debb as she runs towards some buckets, grabbing them* Angie: Ooof! *she grunts as she trips over Debb, falling over face first straight onto the sand.* I'm bleeding! *she clutches her nose as blood trickles down into her open mouth* Jeff: Fifteen seconds left! Sandy: *grabs some wood and some tools* Sliding into your DM's like!!! Jeff: Time is up! Dump everything onto the mat! *he waits for a minute as the six conscious women all collectively dump their gathered supplies* Debb: *wakes up* Huh...? Morgan: Wake up sunshine, time to stop being a flop and help us find the camp. *places her hand under her arm to hoist her to her feet* Jeff: Well, yes, as Morgan says, you must now go to your camp which is situated on some plains very near the lakeside. *he points into the general direction* Carry all of your supplies and make a shelter when you get there. You'll need it. I'll see you all later at the first Tribal Council. Angie: See you later, sugar daddy! *blows a kiss in Jeff's direction and winks* (CONFESSIONAL) Semhar: I decided to walk with Sherea, Elyse and Morgan. Even though they're disgusting, they're not as bad as Tweedledusty, Tweedledustier and the one with a Cookie fetish, so I think I'll try and ally with them. Morgan: Um... Who are you guys thinking of voting out? I mean the entire cast is gross apart from me but, you know... Sherea: You do realise you shouldn't directly throw shade at your alliance... You literally have the same amount of brain cells as Angie. God bless. Elyse: Shut up Morgan, you cunt... Also Debb needs to go immediately, what a flop. Morgan: *shows middle finger to the both of them* I agree, I think it should be bye-bye Debbie, tonight. Semhar: That isn't even her name, but sure. *begins to sing* Getting in the car, we cruisin', going down the PCH, I'm going to get a smoothie. Never had a problem, but I know that you gon' do this, cause you the smoothest! Morgan: Go orgasm over your hubby, asshole. *she shoves both of her index fingers in either ear* Jesus shit, shut up you sound like a dying cat. (CONFESSIONAL) Elyse: This is the biggest trainwreck of an alliance... And it should carry me at least to the Final Four. (CONFESSIONAL) Semhar: I'm only tolerating that whore because I need some leverage in this thing, though I can easily flip to the Dusties Alliance, so she should probably shut up? (CONFESSIONAL) Sherea: I can literally smell an immunity run for the next four days until the Final Tribal Council and I swear, if nobody decides to co-operate with one another I will literally find a rock and bash all of their heads in. You don't understand how much they trigger me, the individual hatred for each and every one of them harlots is intensifying. Elyse: Face it, we're the only four people with actual brains on this show. Sandy's gameplan is to be a huge controlling bitch and it really doesn't work, Angie is... Angie, and Debb is seriously the worst contestant ever, physically... We have this in the bag. Morgan: Yeah, I can't disagree with that. But... the only thing I will disagree with is the fact that you think you're decent enough to join us in this alliance when, who even were you on South Pacific? Semhar was the first person out and she was the most memorable person out of the entire cast, slay me queen. *high fives Semhar* Elyse: ... Fuck off, at least I could get Ozzy's Spanish sausage, you couldn't get a tic tac with that fishy vagine babe. Jeremiah leaked your nudes and I almost gagged. I needed holy water for the next two weeks. Semhar: Let's not get too ruthless now, calm down, get yourself a mocha latte and chill the fuck out. *flips through her notebook a.k.a. her luxury item* Elyse: Well I would take your advice, but do you see a Starbucks around here anywhere? If so then directions would be beautiful! *she smiles sarcastically* Semhar: Then brew it when we get back to camp... Dilute some of the shit that comes out of your mouth with the boiled water and there you have it, a steaming hot mocha latte! Sherea: Seriously, both of you will be disqualified before we even get back to camp, so settle down for fucks sake! *she moves ahead of the trio who trail behind her in silence* Sandy: *walks up to Angie and Debb* Hi. Debb: It's a monster! *she begins hyperventilating, reaching for an inhaler that she pulls out of her pubic area* Angie: Shut up Debb, we're obviously the minority here and I don't understand why I'm in the minority, I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous, yet that ugly skank Elyse has managed to bunk with the power alliance. She stole my position! Now I'm stuck here, with two grandmothers who look like they're going to keel over and die at any second, if you are going to though, make it happen before we get back to camp so then I can ditch your bodies. Debb: Woah, no need to be such a savage, we just have to convince Elyse or whoever, to flip to our side. Sandy: I don't really want to work with either of you, but so be it if I have to... That group will implode soon enough, listen to them bickering on and on... Angie: What a load of cunts. Their majority won't last long, I'm telling you. Debb: And neither will your virginity you little slut. *she bursts out into a laughing fit as both Sandy and Angie look at her with bewildered expressions. She calms down after making eye contact with them both* What? You didn't find that funny? Angie: Literally. End. Yourself. *she picks up her supplies and storms off ahead of the two older women* Sandy: Debb, your terrible attempts at "shade" are giving me some kind of rare vaginal infection and I don't like it. Adios motherfucker! *walks away* (CONFESSIONAL) Debb: I think I'm making a pretty good attempt at fitting in with these younger girls. Not only that, I'm pretty sure they secretly admire me and my quick witted responses hahaha! *bursts out laughing at herself again* Then again, I think I'm in a good place at the moment so I'm going to try and make an alliance with Sherea, Morgan, Angie and Elyse, since I know that they like me. ---- '1 - Camp ---- Sherea: *dumps the supplies she has bought onto the ground besides the tribe's flag* Nd... Nedeb... Ndebel- What the fuck even is this tribe name?! *she screams out as she stares at the tribe name "Ndebele"* Elyse: *dumps her supplies and sits down on a rock* It's fucking scorching out here. I can't even begin to try and pronounce that trainwreck name because I'm so thirsty. Semhar: Ndebele, Sherea, it's Ndebele. Morgan: Whatever, go drown in oatmeal you know-it-all... Semhar: TFW when I wasn't even talking to you... *she dumps her supplies, refusing to make eye contact with Morgan who continues to glare at her* (CONFESSIONAL)'' Angie:' LOOK AT THIS *she pulls down the straps on her bikini revealing a straight line of pale white skin* I'm fucking pink and it hurts so bad, I'm not cut out for this type of BS! Do you have any like... I don't know... Cocoa butter or something? I can't cope in this heat *she wipes away a tear* '''Debb:' Does anyone know what time it is? Then we can make a schedule for building the shelter and making dinner for tonight! *she says, still on her trek towards the five girls that are waiting for her and Sandy* Sherea: I genuinely can't deal with you anymore and it's been all of what? 4 hours? If that. I don't care that we're only spending five days out here, but if you survive past tonight's Tribal Council, I think I'll end up quitting. *she says directly at Debb who just shrugs* Morgan: Well I can't be arsed to build anything so I'll probs try to catch some beauty sleep if Debb doesn't wake me with her constant screeching. Sandy: Throwback to building the shelter! Okay, so can anyone remember how they did it on their respective season? *she scans the other six who are completely occupied by other things* Elyse: Well if that question wasn't rhetorical then I guess I'll answer it. I have no fucking clue because I never contributed to building the shelter for my tribe, I'm female and I shouldn't be expected to do that. *she runs her fingers through her damp hair, squeezing out the remaining water before going back to rearranging the cooking equipment* Morgan: I was given an idol clue so like, obviously I didn't build the shelter, clearly I was occupied with something a lot more important. *she sits on the ground* Sandy: Fuck you all. *starts building* Debb: I can help! *sprints to Sandy's building site and trips over some tarp, knocking into Elyse before falling to the ground* Semhar: Someone pray for her... *briefly focusing her attention away from her notebook before looking back down again, immersing herself in whatever she was writing* '*Time Lapse: 2 hours* Sandy: *climbs to her feet looking dishevelled - her hair looks scruffy and greasy, her clothes and most of her exposed skin are covered in mud* I think I did it you guys! Look at that beauty! *she stands back proudly, staring at the tiny hut she has built that consists of four bamboo sticks, the tarp and a few large leaves to act as cushioning* Angie: *looks at the shelter and bursts out laughing* Elyse: *snorts and giggles* That's the shittiest shelter I've ever seen, go check yourself. Sherea: Oh leave her alone, she's been at work for over two hours and has shown that she actually wants to contribute to our camp... I'm sorry Elyse, what have you been doing in that time? Oh I don't know... Fuck all? Elyse: Fuck you Sherea. That's... all I have to say. Fuck. You. (CONFESSIONAL)'' Sandy:' I don't give a shit about what Elyse "Native American" Umemoto has to say about my masterpiece, but this is a good sign of a crack in their foursome. '''Sherea:' You're so confrontational, I'm surprised you were actually able to even compete on the show... I thought you got deported back to wherever you came from, somewhere like Peru or some shit. Elyse: Fuck you, don't insult my heritage... *begins to cry* Debb: Yeah! You are all such... such jerks! *smirks proudly* Sherea: Debb... give up right now... and as for you Elyse, it's not my fault that you give off a vibe that can only be associated with something animalistic. I have never met anyone who swears as much as you do, it's like the only word in your vocabulary is "FUCK" *she raises her voice near the end of her rant* Sandy: Also, Debb, go shag your stepson like we all know you fantasize doing so. Angie: I want Pop Tarts. Semhar: I want my Boo. ---- '1 - Tribal ---- Jeff: Welcome ladies to the first Tribal Council of Survivor: Zimbabwe. Behind you are seven unlit torches for each individual, grab one and place it over the fire. In this game, fire represents life and if you're voted out tonight, I will snuff your torch, thus ending your time on the show. Elyse: *grabs a torch and lights it; the other contestants following as she sits on one of seven stools* Jeff: Okay... Now before we get down to voting, I would like to ask a few questions to you all. Sandy, how does it feel to be an outcast and forced to build the entire shelter on your own? *he says, looking intently at her* Sandy: I don't care about being an outcast, I just know for a fact that they will keep me in the game because I will literally be the only person who can be bothered to build the shelter, cook the food and clean all of their fishy clothing. They're all a bunch of lazy, prissy "princesses" who believe they should be waited on, I guess I'll step up and take that role in camp because it's the only way I'll be able to survive in this game looking at my current standings. Jeff: Well, thank you for such a thoughtful answer but in all fairness I don't care. Moving on! Elyse, why has your personality taken a complete one-eighty since South Pacific? What happened that turned you into the beast you are today? Elyse: I guess I'm just ready to prove that I'm not a ditzy girl who relies on her "ancestors" to get through the game; I'm going to be completely ruthless. Plus, who doesn't love a potty mouthed bitch? Jeff: Sherea, how does it feel to have the first immunity necklace securely fastened around your neck? And bonus question; how does it feel to be the only sane person out of this trainwreck? Sherea: I feel really good to be safe and as for the other question, I'm really not the only sane person out here, I mean have you seen Debb? She is literally the epitome of the perfect human. Debb: Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you! *she looks up from the ground and smiles genuinely at Sherea who bursts out laughing, as does the others including Jeff* Sherea: *composing herself* You're so gormless it's unbelievable, you're beyond perfect honey. Jeff: Moving on, Angie, what does it feel like to be on a tribe with six previous Survivors, each as floppy as the next? And more importantly; what does the tribe need? Angie: I feel like I have a great chance of winning now that I know that every single one of us are pretty useless... I also think that the tribe needs cookies, you don't understand, but it is a necessity to thrive in this game, just look at me on Philippines, I could barely cope past the first week. I think my answer is accurate to what any one of us would say. *she grins and looks around at the others to back up her comment, each of them just shaking their heads and mouthing the word "wow"* Jeff: Well, We'll see if I can include cookies in a reward sometime. Anyway, Semhar, you've been pretty quiet so far. How does this first day compare to your experience on Season 23? Semhar: *she stands on top of her stool* You are like me, you will die too, but not today: you, incommensurate, therefore the hours shine: if I say to you “To you I say,” you have not been set to music, or broadcast live on the ghost radio, may never be an oil painting or Old Master’s charcoal sketch: you are a concordance of person, number, voice, and place, strawberries spread through your name as if it were budding shrubs, how you remind me of some spring, the waters as cool and clear (late rain clings to your leaves, shaken by light wind), which is where you occur in grassy moonlight: and you are a lily, an aster, white trillium or viburnum, by all rights mine, white star in the meadow sky, the snow still arriving from its earthwards journeys, here where there is no snow (I dreamed the snow was you, when there was snow), you are my right, have come to be my night (your body takes on the dimensions of sleep, the shape of sleep becomes you): and you fall from the sky with several flowers, words spill from your mouth in waves, your lips taste like the sea, salt-sweet (trees and seas have flown away, I call it loving you): home is nowhere, therefore you, a kind of dwell and welcome, song after all, and free of any eden we can name. *she takes a bow and then sits back down* Elyse: *facepalms* Jeff: Sure. Well, Morgan, I don't really have much to say to you, but do you think your ability to induce boners will get you far in this game? Morgan: Obviously. It got me *deep* into the game in Cagayan, and I expect it to take me further this time, especially on a tribe of idiots. I expect to go far in this game, Jeff, and I'm not playing around. *smirks* Jeff: Okay finally, the moment we've all been dreading... Debb, at this moment in time, what exactly are you thinking? *he looks at her intently* Debb: *she scrunches up her forehead and squints whilst thinking of an answer before actually speaking* Well right now I'm thinking about how horny I am and how much I miss my step-son's horse dick. I mean like legit, he is gigantic and I love impaling myself on it. God, he makes me so happy! Jeff: *the camera pans from him and then to the other women in the order; Morgan, Semhar, Angie, Sandy, Sherea and Elyse who all share similar mannerisms of disgust* I don't actually know what to say. Sandy: Excuse me while I throw up, you need professional help, Debb "Incest" Eaton. Elyse: Oh shut up all of you, you'd fuck your relative if he was hot. I'm not saying her stepson is hot, I mean look at his stepmother, but back off, would you? Semhar: *shakes her head at Elyse* Mmm-mmm-mmm. Jeff: That's pretty accurate Sandy... However, that's not the point that she enjoys that kink. Now, so we can have some peace and quiet for at least thirty seconds, Debb you can vote first. (CONFESSIONAL) Debb: *writes Elyse on the parchment and shows it to the camera* I wasn't sure who to vote, but I pray to God your alliance flips on you. *folds parchment and places it in the urn* (CONFESSIONAL) Sherea: *writes Debb on the parchment and shows it to the camera* If only you acted like you did in your original season. I don't know if they represented you inaccurately and this is who you really are, but I feel so so so bad for you. You're not right in the head and I would recommend a therapist. Jeff: *After Sherea sits down a montage of clips show the remaining women voting before Angie takes a seat on her stool, allowing Jeff to continue* I'll go tally the votes! *he walks towards the urn and brings it back to the podium which he stand behind* First vote... Debb. Second vote... Debb. Third vote... Elyse. That's two votes for Debb and one vote for Elyse. Fourth vote... Sandy. That's two votes for Debb and one vote for Elyse and Sandy. Fifth vote... Debb. That's three votes for Debb and one vote for Elyse and Sandy. Sixth vote... Elyse. That's three votes for Debb, two votes for Elyse and one vote for Sandy. The final vote could result in a tie. Seventh vote... First person voted out of Survivor: Zimbabwe and the first member of our jury... Debb. Debb: *gets up and brings her torch to Jeff, frowning* Jeff: Debb, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs her torch as she waves goodbye to the tribe* I'd personally like to thank you for using your common sense and voting out the biggest moron I've ever met. That's it for tonight, head back to camp, Tribal Council is adjourned. *the camera follows the remaining six women as they grab their torches and head back to camp as the sun begins to set and the credits roll* 'Voting History' 'Trivia' TBA